Anton Vasilyev
Anton Vasilyev 'is the half-demon son of Damoclus who is the DLC character of the Bellum Bestiae. Appearance A white-haired, late-20s Anton Yelchin-looking Caucasian man with a glowing light purple left eye who wears a brownish-red robe with a dark brown undershirt, as well as a sash of the same color as the undershirt, about to fire an arrow from what looks like a cross between a halberd and a bow. Bios Bellum Bestiae Born of an unholy union between the malevolent Damoclus and a peasant woman, Anton serves his Grand Prince, Ivan III, as a member of his ''Pomestnaya Konnitsa, or light cavalry, and one of the few warriors on Earth to wield a hybrid of two different weapons. Despite his struggles with the demonic half of his heritage, he is tasked by his ruler with eliminating Damoclus and ending his threat of chaos. Bestiae Strength His power possesses with the strength, Anton was the half-demon who can attract his animal spirit to perfoming fight. He then, kill his father, he no longer a demon, becoming a normal human being. He was great archer. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Rossiyskiy Vodovorot (Russian Maelstrom): Anton first swings his hybrid halberd/bow horizontally to the right at his opponent, then performs a 360° clockwise spinning slash to the right, and finally, a forward thrust that causes a soft knockdown. On Meter Burn, the forward thrust causes a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Luk Vystrel (Bow Shot): Anton loads an arrow onto his hybrid weapon and fires it at his opponent. On Meter Burn, he fires three arrows simultaneously. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Vertolet (Helicopter): Anton raises his hybrid weapon above his head and rapidly spins it clockwise, dealing three hits total if it connects. Makes a good anti-air move. Meter Burn adds a jumping spinning horizontal slash after the third hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Ochernit' Nebo (Blacken the Skies): Anton loads three arrows onto Alukbarda simultaneously, points his hybrid weapon at the air, and fires the arrows, which then hurtle downwards at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed, upwards. Meter Burn causes Anton to fire an arrow at each range. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) Ars Bestiae * Vozdushnyy Luk Vystrel (Air Bow Shot): Anton's wings grow out of his back, and he flies upwards to fire an arrow at his opponent, who is down below. He then proceeds to retract his wings and land on his feet. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Letayushchaya Drel' (Flying Drill): Anton grows eagle wings out of his back and flies at his opponent with the blade of Alukbarda pointed at his opponent, rapidly spinning multiple times in rapid succession as he does so, then retracts his wings and lands on his feet. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Kryl'ya Poleta (Wings of Flight): Anton jumps into the air, grows out his wings, and temporarily stays in the air aloft on them. He can fly upwards, downwards, left, right, or follow up with either a flip kick, a downwards diagonal halberd thrust, or a stomp, the third of which ends his flight early. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Holds Alukbarda in front of him first, then slams it down on the ground * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Grows eagle wings out of his back and, while flying forwards at the opponent, slashes them horizontally with his hybrid weapon Anton slashes his opponent three times horizontally, once at the neck, once at the waist, and once at the knees, with Alukbarda, then crouches downwards, grows eagle wings out of his back, and fly-tackles them with the wood and metal part of the hybrid weapon, flying upwards with them very high into the air as he does so, then, declaring, "V Mat' Rossiya (in Mother Russia)...", proceeds to fling the losing, still-airborne character to the other side with the blade of his halberd/bow, fully transform into his gryphon form, and rush at extreme velocity towards them, exploding them into three cut-up pieces. Next, while the cut-up pieces are still airborne, Anton becomes his humanoid form again, continues, "...justice faces YOU!" and fires one arrow at each third of the opponent, pinning them to the ground below. Afterwards, declaring, "What goes up..." he lands on his feet, then holds Alukbarda at his side, continuing, "...must come down." Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue The Grand Duchy of Moscow, Russia's most powerful state, was formed decades following the dissolution of the Kievan Rus' in 1240, and among the nation's many rulers was its aging current Grand Prince, and Ivan III Vasilyevich, whose grandson, Ivan IV, would later come to be known as, appropriately enough, Ivan the Terrible. Anton Vasilyev, one of his light cavalry, or Pomestnaya Konnitsa, came into this world soon after Damoclus, the demon lord of Infernus, fornicated with a Russian peasant woman named Tatyana Vasilyeva without her consent. One day, despite the burden of his father's demonic side of the family that he has to bear on his shoulders, Anton willingly agrees to carry out an order from his Grand Prince to defeat the malevolent demon lord and prevent his plans of widespread chaos throughout the world. It is then that Gryphon, a Legendary Animal Spirit, the rarest of all Animal Spirit types, chooses him as his physical host in preparation for his quest. Ending Anton had done as his Grand Prince, Ivan III, had ordered: slay Damoclus, the demon who spawned him, and defend and bring peace to all the lands. However, he soon discovered that, with his father dead and gone, the demonic energy hidden within Anton was no more. He had discovered a power far more righteous. Two years later, in June of 1503, Anton's Grand Prince, still in the last few years of his life, issued him a new order: to prevent the rogue Legendary Animal Spirit, Chimera, from planning and bringing about the extinction of all human, animal, and plant life in the world, and so assembled several other warriors to assist him in his quest. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: We cut first to Anton flying in the air in his gryphon form for two seconds, then the battlefield where he lands on the arena floor, changes back into his humanoid form, stands up from a crouching position, and readies his hybrid halberd/bow, declaring, "A Pomestnaya Konnitsa never lets his country down!" before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Anton takes an arrow out of his quiver and spins it in his hand in a manner reminiscent of Injustice!Green Arrow, declaring, "I plan not on wasting too many of these things," before putting it back in. Alternatively, his light purple left eye starts glowing brighter, and he says, "Chert poberi (damn it)... My demonic blood is...", then, struggling and clutching his head in an attempt to expel Damoclus' demonic energy, continues, "Nyet (no)! I forbid this influence!" Afterwards, having successfully expelled the energy, he sighs, "Could have been much worse..." After either round win animation, he goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Anton spins Alukbarda in front of him clockwise three times in rapid succession, declaring, "I am the protector of Russian skies!", then plants the butt of his hybrid halberd/bow in the ground, continuing, "...Not just land," before growing his eagle wings out of his back and flying off. Did You Know? * Lucien Dodge, whom I picked as Anton's voice actor, is known for voicing Sin Kiske in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' (which is, of course, the only game in the ''Xrd series to have an English dub at all), Waver Velvet in Fate/Zero, and Dust in Dust: An Elysian Tail. * You can see, among the new characters who will join the Bellum Bestiae II roster (not just Kittichai and Esmeralda), Arabian harem girl Faridah Asad, Italian centurion Marco "Marcus Invictus" Giuliani, and British she-mage Elizabeth Beverly in his ending, which mentions the new final boss, the rogue Legendary Animal Spirit, Chimera. * Two of Insaniac's lines in his rival battle interactions with him are obvious Heath Ledger!Joker (before) and Uncle Vernon (after) references. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Anton-Vasilyev-720788886 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Male characters Category:Archers Category:DLCs Category:Caucasians